


Lance Shirogane-West

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is Lance's dad, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Multi, POV First Person, Shiro is Lance's dad, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: Hey, I love your fic that Lance is Shiro and Allura's kid. But now that Shallura is essentially dead and Adashi is in. Do you think you could write Lance as the biological son as Shiro and Adam. Like surrogacy and from an alternate dimension.





	1. Chapter 1

**Lance P.O.V.**

Losing my dad after the battle with Zarkon was almost as devastating as the moment I realized that I wasn’t home anymore. It was jarring, to say the least; Keith ran away the moment we left the Black Lion and the rest of the team left to do their own thing, whatever that was. So that’s what I did too. **  
**

I went back to my room and I cried.

It was like someone stabbed me through the stomach and twisted it. I knew in my head that this Shiro wasn’t my dad. He wasn’t the man who raised and loved me, but it didn’t mean that I didn’t care about him. He still had his face, he still had that kind smile and he still laughed the same and encouraged me the way my dad did.

I wanted nothing more at that moment than to feel my dad and pa’s arms around me. I couldn’t even imagine what they were feeling at that time though. I’d been gone for almost three years at that point and I still didn’t know when I’d be getting back.

Or if they were even looking for me.

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks at the thought, almost angry at myself for thinking like that. Despite the pit, it felt like I’d fallen into, I pulled myself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Oh God, I looked like a mess. My eyes were rimmed with red and my hair was more like a bird’s nest. I set to work tidying myself back up; yes I’d lost my dad or rather a version of my dad but to the rest of the team, I’d lost a teammate that I hadn’t known for very long. They were expecting sadness from me but not grief. Especially when none of them knew if Shiro was even dead or not.

To the bottom of my heart, I was hoping for MIA instead.

After a couple of minutes of fighting with my hair and many failed attempts at concealer, I decided that I’d take the night. Surely, no one was expecting anything from me tonight and everyone had to take their own few hours to process the battle and outcomes. That gave me time to plan.

When I finally was able to leave my room the next afternoon, it was exactly like I expected. Hunk was stressed and cooking it out, although he took a second every now and again to wipe at his eyes. Pidge was madly typing on her computer, frantically searching for any trace of Shiro or his potential whereabouts. Allura and Coran were stationed on the bridge, looking like they hadn’t moved for hours, which they probably haven’t; and Keith…

Keith was mad.

What about? I didn’t completely understand. I knew that he and Shiro were close, even in my universe they were. But he was already ranting and raving about how they need to be out there physically searching for Shiro although it had only been two days since the battle. We needed time to rest and recover and let any leads of their leader come trickling to them. If any of our allied planets found him, they would let us know immediately but Keith wasn’t giving the universe the time.

I could already tell that his behaviour was affecting the rest of the team. He was acting like he was the only one that was hurt because of Shiro’s disappearance.

“Shiro was the only one who never gave up on me, I’m not giving up on him,” he stated, eyes boring into Allura’s.

“We’re not giving up on him Keith,” I said standing up. Immediately Keith’s eyes were on me. “You’re not being very fair to us,”

“Fair? Who cares about fairness? Our leader is missing, our friend is missing and it seems like everyone but me is forgetting that!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in anger. “You won’t stop cooking! You won’t stop playing on your computer! You’re only focused on diplomacy!” He stated pointing at each of them, before turning to me with gritted teeth and a glare marring his face.

“IT’S LIKE YOU DON’T EVEN CARE!” Keith yelled. “You go on and on about the glory of Voltron or whatever, but Shiro’s gone and he makes up the head. You only care about the parades and parties, a-and the girls,” he whispered out, seemingly tired of his anger.

I just stared at him. I could not believe what he said to me. I was a member of his team, his friend but he couldn’t wrap his mind around the way I processed my grief. Grief that no one on the team understood. My hands were trembling and they mindlessly gripped at each other as I tried to control the lump in my throat. Was it worth it to keep a strong face? I wanted to be the strong person they could come to if they needed a shoulder to cry on. But was it worth the lockdown of my emotions?

No.

“You have no idea how I feel,” I barely got out before I was sobbing. He didn’t know how I felt, he didn’t know how any of us felt. He just decided to trample over our feelings to somehow make his hurt less. I collapsed right there on the floor, still in my armour from the mission with Hunk. There’s no other way to describe how I felt in that moment than ‘a lost child’. I was geared up in armour to fight an intergalactic war and I was only searching for a way to get home and suddenly it was just too much.

I didn’t just cry for the loss of Shiro. I cried for myself and what I’d gotten mixed up in. This wasn’t my war, in my reality, it was my parent’s war and they wanted to keep me far from it. Now I understood why.  

War is scary. There’s no need to complicate it. We lived our lives on the edge, just waiting to see if we had to fight for our lives.

It took a little bit but I finally raised my head enough to see Keith. Some sick part in me liked that he looked shocked and somewhat ashamed of himself. I got to my feet, I was still shaking but I felt a lot better. Whoever said that sometimes you need to have a good cry was right.

“Think about your words next time,” was all I said to him before I left.

* * *

The Black Lion didn’t move at all since getting back from the battle. It was still lying in a crumpled pile in its hanger when we got there. As Hunk, Pidge, and Allura all went in, I got more and more anxious. When it was finally my turn, I realized that I was trembling and my stomach was tied up with knots.

I sat in the pilot’s chair. For some reason I thought that I’d feel something, anything really but there was nothing. I reached out and firmly grasped the controls and bowed my head.

“Please,” I whispered after a few minutes of silence. I don’t know why I wanted it so badly. Maybe because it was my dad’s role back home, maybe because I finally wanted a chance to prove myself.

“It’s useless, the Black Lion hates all of us!” I exclaimed as I plopped down in the hanger. Partly because I wanted to hide how much the rejection hurt. I glanced over to Keith out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was staring at the Black Lion with a little bit of fear in his eyes. Although it took a little convincing, Keith eventually went in and it wasn’t too long after that Black reactivated.

Somehow, I still thought it was a little unfair.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought that when I saw Shiro again I’d feel something. Relief, disbelief or something like that. But that wasn’t the case. I was immediately on edge, I didn’t know why but it was like I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was so weird, he came onto the bridge with a new haircut and outfit (he looked like a complete dork) but I didn’t feel anything for him.

Everyone else was fine though, especially Keith. That didn’t last for very long though; before we knew it Keith was gone. He went and joined the Blade of Marmora, I can’t say that I’m angry that he left or anything but it still kinda felt like a betrayal. We were finally in a good place, at least I thought so.

I constantly had to watch myself to stay on his good side but when it came to arguing my or other’s cases for that matter, there wasn’t a good side. Even when his plans were complete bullshit, or he couldn’t see how comfortable Lotor was making himself on our ship, or how he was treating everyone on the team like they were dirt on the floor. I just didn’t understand, he was treating the prince, our enemy better than his friends.

For the most part, the plans weren’t putting us in more danger but when Lotor brought up the Kral Zera, it was enough. I couldn’t let him keep putting our lives on the line for nothing more than a chance. I wasn’t alone in the sentiment either, Allura and Hunk agreed with me too.

“Shiro, we’re all on the same side here,” I said hesitantly stepping forward a bit. My head whipped to the side. What just happened? My cheek was burning, it was throbbing. Why does it hurt?

Slowly I looked back over at Shiro, disbelief rushing through me. Did he just-

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT!” He yelled. I flinched, my hands went to my chest. They were trembling. I’ve never been afraid of my dad before, I couldn’t even dream of it. But now, I was terrified and devastated.

The lump in my throat grew and grew until I couldn’t swallow it anymore and I just burst into tears instead. I covered my face with my hands and I ran out of there as fast as I could, ignoring the calls of my name.

Allura found me hours after the incident right after I summoned my broadsword for the first time. She was happy for me but I was still thinking about what happened. At first we only talked about my progress and what I’ve been able to accomplish but eventually, our worries about him came up.

“All I’ve ever done, I’ve done to make him proud. Now he won’t even look at me,” I said quietly, turning away from Allura. I can only imagine that she was looking at me with surprise even though I was the one crying my eyes out with a bruise swelling around my eye and cheek. She came up behind me and wrapped me up in a hug and I let myself fall again.

* * *

I didn’t even think before I pushed Allura out of the way of the beam. I didn’t think about my parents’ reactions, I didn’t think about what my friends would think. All I could think at that moment, was if I was too late.

But then I felt the pain. It was nothing I’d experienced before. I was getting ripped apart from the inside, I was screaming, I was crying but no one could hear me. Then it all went black.

There wasn’t any gate, no being that greeted me, it was only darkness. Silence. I was floating with nothing around me. It’s hard to be brave when you don’t know what’s happening. Me, I’ve never been particularly brave but I don’t think anybody would’ve been if they were in my position.

Just as quickly as I left, I was back. Allura was standing above me, a smile on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks.

“You saved me,” I croaked. My throat was on fire, which wasn’t much of a shock since I’d just basically been electrocuted to death.

“I owed you one,” she replied with a weak laugh and I thought that would be the end of it. I really did. Later that night when I woke up in a cold sweat, I realized that it wasn’t.

I’d never felt terror like I had that night. Over and over again, I relived that moment of unbearable pain. I physically felt my heart stop in my chest, no matter what I tried, I couldn’t stop it.

My hands were shaking when I brought them to my chest, dumbly checking to see if I still had a pulse. It sounds foolish, I know, but sometimes you just need to know. I could feel beads of sweat soaking through my clothes and I could only sit there panting, trying to make sense of everything I was feeling.

Before I really knew what I was doing I was standing in front of Shiro’s door, hand poised to knock. Without thinking too much about it, I did just that and anxiously waited for an answer.

“Wha?” Shiro said groggily as the door slide open. “Lance?”

“Uhh, hey Shiro,” I greeted, voice shaking slightly.

“Why’re you up?” He asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Oh, I u-um, I uh couldn’t sleep, I had a n-nightmare,” I tried to explain, my hands clutched in front of me. Shiro sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. I gulped and looked down at the floor in shame.

“Well, what do you want me to do about that?” He asked sarcastically. “Give you a hug or something?” I flinched back as a flush of embarrassment heated up my cheeks.

“Oh my God you do,” he deadpanned. I couldn’t even look at him at that point. “You’re not six years old Lance, go back to bed,”

Then he closed the door and left me standing in the hallway. God, I felt so stupid as I trudged back to my room. I wanted to scream, I wanted to burst into tears, I wanted to sleep, just anything to try and forget the embarrassment I’d just gone through. It was no surprise that I didn’t get any sleep that night.

* * *

I’ve been more relieved to be right in all my life. Sure, I still felt terrible that I didn’t do anything to get rid of the clone, or convince the others that there was something wrong. But, it was infinitely better having the real Shiro, or at least his soul (?) back with us. Although it didn’t seem from the outside that I was. In short, I was avoiding Shiro.

Not that it was too difficult, Keith was taking up a lot of his time since it’d been so long since he’d seen him. After that Pidge was spending a lot of time with him and with Pidge came Hunk. So in the meantime, it wouldn’t look too bad if I wasn’t going out of my way to talk to him. There wasn’t really a particular reason why I wanted to avoid him. I just didn’t want to get my hopes up I guess. I wanted to have a good relationship with this reality’s Shiro but I also knew that it would make me miss my parents even more than I already did. When I was over that, then I would be able to approach Shiro again. In the end though, it wasn’t really my decision.

After waking up one morning, I discovered Shiro in the cockpit glancing around nervously. When he noticed me, he gave me a small smile and a wave while I just stared in shock.

“H-how did you get in here?” I asked, eyes wide. Shiro laughed and scratched the back of his head.

“Turns out Kosmo can teleport people too,” he answered.

“Right, um, what are you doing here?”

“Well, we haven’t really gotten to talk about things, it seems like I’ve talked with everyone but you,” he replied, looking down at the floor. “Which sucks considering what I did to you,”

“It wasn’t you!” I blurted out before I could stop it. I covered my mouth quickly, looking at Shiro with wide eyes. He looked at me sadly before giving me a small smile.

“Thanks, Lance, that really means a lot… but it still kind of felt like me? I have all of his memories but it feels like I’m looking in through a dirty window or something,” he tried to explain.

“We all know it wasn’t you. I know that it wasn’t you,”

“Still, it doesn’t change that it was wrong. Especially when he hit you, I’m sorry that happened,” Shiro said regretfully, shaking his head.

“You couldn’t have stopped it,”

“It must’ve hurt though, you were crying,”

“It wasn’t because it hurt,” I said with a blush, somehow embarrassed despite the situation. Shiro only raised his eyebrow in response.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s because you’re the one that hit me,” I admitted, looking down at the floor. Tears pushed against the back of my eyes and there was a stubborn lump caught in my throat.

“Oh,” Shiro blinked. “I understand, it must have been scary for your leader to hit you,”

I let out a bitter laugh and shook my head. It almost felt like I was losing my mind. He didn’t understand, not that I was making it easy for him to get it but I was at the end of my rope.

“Leader, try dad,” I said quietly, clutching tightly at my hair. You could probably hear a pin drop at the sudden silence in the cockpit. It was like Red decided to quiet all their engines too. I glanced over at Shiro but he was only looking at me and blinking in confusion.

“Uhh… what are you talking about?” He asked baffled.

“I need to tell you something,”

After a few seconds of silence, I accepted that he wasn’t going to say anything else.

“I’m not from this reality, I’m from a different one where you’re my biological father,” I said, speaking clearly. I stared in his eyes, just daring him to call me a liar. Finally, he just shook his head and leaned against the wall.

“Lance, you realize that sounds crazy right?” He asked, dropping his face in his hands.

“Of course I do, you and pa didn’t raise an idiot,” I huffed rolling my eyes.

“Wait. Pa?” Shiro asked, looking up, suddenly desperate. “Who’s your other father?”

“You can’t look at me and already guess?” I asked with a small grin, crossing my arms. At first, I thought I may have said the wrong thing when tears started welling up in his eyes, but then a relaxed smile crossed his face.

“Adam?” He asked quietly. I smiled back and tucked into his arms.

“Yup, my real name is Lance Shirogane-West,”


	3. Chapter 3

“Shiro,” Keith said, turning towards the door. “What’s up?”

I looked him over with concern. He looked a little shaky and definitely pale, well, paler than normal. He shook his head before focusing his attention on Keith.

“Sorry to interrupt, I just need to talk to Lance about something,” he said, before moving his gaze to me. Something in his eyes immediately put me on high alert and I was at his side in an instant. He put his hand on my shoulder and led me out of the room.

“Shiro, what’s wrong?” I asked as soon as we were out of hearing range. He swallowed and opened his mouth but couldn’t seem to get the words out.

He led me to the memorial wall, it was something that Iverson showed us as soon as we got back but ushered us to meeting relatively quickly. It was the first time I really saw the devastation Sendak created on Earth. As my eyes moved across the wall, one face stuck out at me.

“Pa?” I whispered walking slowly over to the wall. Behind me, I could hear Shiro let out a little sob but physically couldn’t make myself turn around. As I brushed my fingers down the plate, my breath caught in my throat. I spun around and threw myself in Shiro’s arms, he wasn’t my father but he was the closest thing I had. He brushed his fingers through my hair and pulled me closer.

“I’m so sorry Lance,” he said regretfully. I knew he meant it and that made it all the harder. I didn’t want him to be sorry, I wanted him and Adam to be together in this universe too. But now, I just didn’t think it was going to happen.

I shook my head and snuggled closer, hoping that some of the horrible truths would go away if I just hid well enough.

“Why don’t we tell everyone else? Maybe they could help us get you home,” Shiro suggested, wiping at his face.

“No, we can’t,” I croaked pulling away. “I know they’re already working on getting me home on the other side; if someone starts on this side the pressure on the rift between could collapse both realities,”

“Oh. Not doing that then,” he said quietly. I gave him a small smile and looked down at the ground.

“I just have to keep believing that they’re looking for me I guess,”

“Of course they’re looking for you, you’re an amazing kid Lance,” Shiro laughed, slapping me on the back.

“Thanks,” I stepped away and looked back at the wall. Tears still pushed against the back of my eyes but this time I wanted to be strong. I had to be strong, for myself and everyone else. I wouldn’t let my feelings hurt the mission and we would rescue Earth.

* * *

 

According to the nurses, it took me three days to wake up after the battle. I wasn’t sure about the rest of the team but I was incredibly rattled and really didn’t know what to think for the whole day afterwards. Then I started seeing the rest of my friend’s families walking down the hall towards their rooms. For some reason, it hurt a lot more than I thought it would. By this point, I thought that I’d gotten used to the fact that my parents weren’t going to show up when I got hurt.

I thought that surely someone would be in to talk to me about the mission or something the first day, but the only people who came in were the nurses assigned to me. I thought that Hunk would wheel himself in and introduce me to his family, or Keith would come in, or maybe even Matt after not seeing us for several years.

But nobody came.

With all that time came a lot of thinking. Thinking about what my future was gonna hold; I wasn’t from their world, I wasn’t where I belonged. I didn’t know anything that was going to happen to me, I’d already been mixed up in a war that wasn’t supposed to be mine. I didn’t know if my parents had made any progress looking for me or if they started trying at all. For all I knew, as soon as I disappeared all time ceased to function and they’re all in the same position all those years ago.

Waiting truly was the worst thing.

After a few days, there was a knock on my door and Shiro stuck his head in. I immediately teared up.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He asked as he hurried over to my bedside. I just shook my head and reached out to grab a handful of his lapel.

“I was just lonely,” I whimpered, eyes scrunching closed.

“Oh, I’m sorry it took me so long to come and see you, I’ve been really busy with the Atlas up and running now,” he explained, cupping the back of my head and drawing me close.

“It’s okay,” I replied, looping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his neck. We stayed up almost the whole night, he told me everything that was going on with the Atlas and the strides they were making with it. The way Shiro talked about it made it sound like it could be the Castle’s replacement. Really, it’s what we all needed; somewhere safe.

* * *

 

It was a few weeks before everyone was back to fighting shape. It was almost too much of a coincidence that we were better when we got the frantic call from Veronica. They detected a strange anomaly around the Atlas hanger and were sent down to check it out (meaning Voltron and the MFE team)

We stood there, tense, just waiting for something to happen but it was completely silent. I wanted to shoot just to see if there was something invisible in our way.

I’m glad I didn’t.

Moments after the thought went through my mind, there was a bright flash of light and there were three figures standing before us. The two people had their hands raised submissively while the canine at their hips stood resolutely with her ears pressed against her head.

There’s really no glamorous way to say that I felt like throwing up.

My bayard was on the ground and I was running towards them within seconds.

“DAD! PA!” I screamed, tears already streaming down my cheeks. Their faces morphed into ones of recognition and Dad scooped me into his arms as if I weighed nothing. By that point I was a blubbering mess, clutching their clothes as they hugged me and squishing my face in my dad’s shirt.

I didn’t care that my teammates were staring at me. I hadn’t seen my fathers for years and it just dawned on me how much I missed them. It was like a boulder was lifted off of my shoulders and I was just left with utter relief.

“Is-is that Shiro?” I heard Keith ask, his voice baffled.

“Yeah, or, well, I different version of me?” Shiro stated coming up beside Keith.

“What is happening,” Pidge muttered, lowering her bayard. I pulled away from my parents and turned to face my team.

“These are my parents,” I said simply as Pa wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“Your parents!? B-but those are Shiro and um, some guy I don’t know,” Hunk exclaimed, trailing off as he pointed towards my pa.

“Right, I tell you about that too, I promise,” I replied, looking down at the ground. That’s when I remembered the canine and dropped to my knees.

“Clover!” I cried happily, tangling my hands in her fur. She whined excitedly, her tail wagging madly as she licked my cheek. I felt like crying all over again just having my arms wrapped around my best friend again.

“Do we have time?” I asked looking over my shoulder.

“We have all the time in the world,” Dad assured me with a gentle smile.

I lead them towards the student lounge, not too far away from the Atlas’ hanger and waited until everyone was seated and looking at me before I started.

“Everybody, these are my parents Takashi and Adam Shirogane-West and I’m from a different reality,” I stated simply. My dad snorted at the explanation which my pa quickly smacked him in the head for. He looked over at him with a wobbling lip and I laughed out loud at the display, I’d missed them so much.

“How did you get here?” Pidge asked raising her hand.

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. They all looked at me like I was crazy, not that I could blame them.

“How can you not know?” Hunk cried in alarm.

“I woke up in this reality, I was asleep when I was transported. I have no idea what happened,” I said honestly.

“I have a question,” Keith announced gesturing to Clover who was sitting happily at my side. “You have a cosmic wolf too?”

“Yup! Clover is one of Kosmo’s pups!” I explained turning to squish Clover’s face happily. She barked and licked the end of my nose.

“I’m a grandfather,” Keith gasped, staring down at Kosmo.

“Wait, did you use Clover to get here? How?” I asked turning to look at the two of them.

“Well, she can already teleport we just enhanced her ability to teleport,” Pa shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal and gestured at the slim collar around her neck. “Of course everyone’s been working on it; Matt, Pidge, Hunk, they all miss you so much,”

“Wait! There are versions of us in your dimension?” Pidge cried, a smile on her face.

“Yup! There are versions of all of you in our dimension,” Dad stated happily, looking around the room before his smile fell a little bit. “Except for…”

“Where am I?” Pa asked, pointing to himself and glancing around the room as well. Immediately, the energy in the room staled and everyone was looking at the floor, while Dad and Pa looked around in confusion.

“Lance?” Pa asked with concern. I looked up at him and even though he was right in front of me, there were tears welling up in my eyes. He noticed them straight away and gently cupped my face. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re dead,” I admitted in a whisper. “In this reality, you didn’t make it out of the crash,”

Dad gasped and looked over at Shiro. It was almost comical, like that spiderman meme I discovered when I was first transported here. But the thought was almost immediately washed away when Shiro started crying. For him, it must have felt like stitches ripping from a healing wound. When he saw my pa, it would have been just as painful.

I quickly moved across the room and wrapped my arms around his middle. I didn’t know if I was comforting him or I was making the wound hurt more but to me, it felt right.

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Dad said quietly, walking over to the two of us. Shiro looked up at him, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Now more than ever I realized the differences between the two of them. Maybe it was the time that passed, my dad was certainly older than Shiro or maybe it was the events they went through. I’d never know what the Galra did to my dad, he’d never tell me. I could only hope that Shiro would find the same happiness that my parents did; he deserved it.

* * *

 

Eventually, though, it was time to say goodbye.

“Thank you. All of you for taking care of me,” I said gratefully.

They wrapped me up in a group hug and said their goodbyes. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran were crying outright and I could see tears glistening in everybody else’s eyes. It was hard to pull away but I looked over at my parents and Clover and I just wanted to go home again. I gave everyone a separate hug as well before joining Dad and Pa. As they prepared Clover’s collar for the dimension hop, I looked back at my team.

_My team_.

Each of them meant so much to me back home, they were my family from the very beginning and they loved me unconditionally. But here, I had to earn their trust and their friendship. I had to start from the very beginning; I got to watch the transition from stranger to friend, to family. It’s something special that will stick with me for the rest of my life. In some ways, I think it makes our relationship more meaningful than at home. Together we went through thick and thin, they had my back when I needed it and I had theirs. We saved lives countless times; sometimes it was our own lives. We broke apart sometimes but formed back together even stronger. I’ll never forget my life from their reality. I found myself there; I discovered what was important, what I was good at. It’s helped me realize loss and sadness; what it’s like to lose someone close to you.

I thank the Legendary Defenders: Voltron for everything they’ve done for me.

The Green Paladin, Pidge, who taught me to never give up when I believed in something.

The Blue Paladin, Allura, who taught me to help everyone I can.

The Yellow Paladin, Hunk, who taught me that it’s okay to be afraid sometimes.

The Red Paladin, Keith, who taught me that what you are doesn’t define you, it’s what you do that’s important.

The Black Paladin, Shiro, who taught me that you don’t always have to be strong.

I’ll keep these lessons and remember them in my darkest times. I hope one day that I’ll see those people again but until then, I’ll remember.

  


 


End file.
